musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Locrian (band)
Locrian is an experimental music/drone rock band from Chicago, Illinois, United States formed in late 2005.Downing, Andy (2009) "Disturbing But Memorable Drone", Chicago Tribune, June 5, 2009. History Locrian was formed in late 2005 by André Foisy and Terence Hannum, who had previously played together in Unlucky Atlas.Rivadavia, Eduardo "class=artist|id=locrian-p1134816/biography|pure_url=yes}} Locrian Biography", Allmusic, retrieved 2010-11-27Currin, Grayson (2010) "The Out Door: Locrian Darken Their Darkness", Pitchfork Media, April 16, 2010, retrieved 2010-11-27 Foisy is originally from Northern New York, while Hannum is from Florida. The group has released over 20 recordings in their relatively short lifespan, on labels such as Small Doses, Bloodlust!, and At War With False Noise, as well as on the group's private label Land of Decay. In 2009, the band released their first studio album, Drenched Lands. The album was met with acclaim from the Chicago Tribune, the Chicago Reader, and Rock-A-Rolla magazine. Locrian followed its release with a U.S. tour, including a special Pitchfork Media sponsored 'Show No Mercy' show in New York City, NY."Show No Mercy's Eclectic Lineup for July", brooklynvegan.com, June 3, 2009, retrieved 2010-11-27 Their 2009 Rain of Ashes release features two 30-minute-long tracks recorded live at the University of Maryland's radio station WMUC.Raymer, Miles (2009) "Local Release Roundup", Chicago Reader, November 12, 2009, retrieved 2010-11-27 A second album, Territories, was released in 2010, which took the band in a more rock-oriented direction, featuring guest appearances from members of Nachtmystium, Bloodyminded, Yakuza, and Velnias,"Locrian – "The Columnless Arcade"", stereogum.com, April 14, 2010, retrieved 2010-11-27 and this was followed by a third, The Crystal World, later the same year, the title coming from a J. G. Ballard novel."Locrian Interview", I Heart Noise, November 18, 2010, retrieved 2010-11-27 The Crystal World features a new member, percussionist Steven Hess. Locrian provided the soundtrack to Scott Treleaven's film piece The Last 7 Words featuring Genesis P-Orridge. In addition to playing in the band, Terence Hannum is an installation artist who exhibited at the Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago in 2007, and at the Peeler Art Center in 2010."Terence Hannum February 3-25, 2007", Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago, retrieved 2010-11-27Freske, Will (2010) "Art galleries at Peeler: A look inside the planning, production of the semester's exhibits", The DePauw, November 5, 2010, retrieved 2010-11-27 Both Hannum and Foisy teach at Columbia College Chicago. The band was signed to Relapse Records in 2012. Musical style The band's music was described by Allmusic as an "eclectic mixture of black metal, electronics, drone, and noise rock".Rivadavia, Eduardo (2010) "[ Territories Review]", Allmusic, retrieved 2010-11-27 Allmusic writer Ned Raggett also identified progressive rock influences on The Crystal World.Raggett, Ned (2010) "[ The Crystal World Review]", Allmusic, retrieved 2010-11-27 The band have identified krautrock and 1990s death metal as influences. Discography 2005 *''Setting Yr. Jetta On Fire CDR (Self-Released) 2006 *''II CDR (Self-Released) *''III'' CDR (Self-Released) 2007 *''2xCassette'' (Self-Released) *''Locrian/Daleth'' Cassette (Self-Released) 2008 *"Exhuming the Carnival/Burying the Carnival" Cassette (Self-Released) *"Greyfield Shrines" LP (Diophantine Discs) *"Plague Journal 7" (Bloodlust!) *"Rhetoric of Surfaces" CDR (Bloodlust!) *"Ruins of Morning (Plague Journal)" CDR(Crank Satori) *"Ruins of Morning (Plague Journal)" Cassette (Catholic Tapes) *"Locrian/Colossus" Cassette (Heavy Nature Tapes) *"Locrian/Continent" Cassette (Self-Released) 2009 *"Drenched Lands" CD (Small Doses/At War With False Noise) *"Drenched Lands" LP +3 CD (Bloodlust!) *"Land of Contamination" Cassette (Land of Decay) *"Land of Erosion" Cassette (Land of Decay) *"Land of Decay" VHS +3" CD (Land of Decay) *"Locrian/Katchmare" 7" (Pilgrim Talk) *"Visible/Invisible" 3" CD (Small Doses) *''Rain of Ashes'' CD 2010 *''Territories'' (At War With False Noise, Basses Frequences, BloodLust!, Small Doses) *''The Crystal World'' (Utech Records) 2011 *''The Clearing'' 2012 * Bless Them That Curse You (collaboration with Mamiffer) (Profound Lore) 2013 *''Return To Annihilation'' (Relapse Records) 2015 *''Infinite Dissolution'' (Relapse Records) Members *André Foisy—guitar, bass, percussion *Terence Hannum—vocals, synthesizers, organs, tapes, guitar *Steven Hess--drums, percussion, electronics References External links *Locrian on Facebook *Locrian on Bandcamp *Locrian on Rate Your Music *Locrian on Discogs *Audiodrome Interview with Locrian *Locrian's Dark Topography, Chicago Reader Post No Bills Blog *Terence Hannum's official website Category:American noise rock music groups Category:Musical groups from Chicago Category:2005 establishments in Illinois Category:Musical groups established in 2005